


Four Years and Counting

by Blue Rose (oooBlueRoseooo)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Could not stop thinking about #TreeSex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sasuke would like to take it slow but Mrs. Uchiha has other plans, Sekibeing drawing had my entire life, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oooBlueRoseooo/pseuds/Blue%20Rose
Summary: He spent a lifetime doing it to others... so he knew when he was being ignored. And right now, she was doing just that.'Happy Anniversary, Tsuma.' [Sasu/Saku, (Blank Period?), Rated M](8/28/20 Update): Slight re-write and beta'd
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Four Years and Counting

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Four Years and Counting  
> Chapter: Oneshot  
> Author: Blue Rose  
> Rating: M (Hard R)  
> Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura  
> Summary: Happy Anniversary, Tsuma. [Sasu/Saku, canon?]
> 
> Warnings: Adult Content  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I damn sure don't make a single red cent for this either. So please, don't sue the Blue  
> Author Notes: (8/27/20 Update): Slight re-write and also beta read. Thanks again CherryBerry12  
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or comment if you can. Even if it's just a word or two, I really appreciate the feedback. I welcome emoji's and Lenny Faces 💙💙💙 (づ ͡° ³ ͡°)づ . Thank you for reading :)

**__ **

* * *

_**Four Years and Counting** _

* * *

**✧･ﾟ* : *** **ﾟ･✧**

* * *

.

.

He mumbled something to her, his voice low despite the intimate seclusion they found themselves in. She wasn't listening to reason and he began to doubt himself; maybe he wasn't using his words properly. Maybe his comment had been murmured too low, and she'd missed it and didn't catch it at all. But he had spent a lifetime ignoring others... so he knew when he was being ignored himself. And right now, she was doing just that.

They were veiled in the canopy of a giant tree... one of many that made up the forest surrounding Minzutia Village.

This particular one was hidden deep in the lush umbrage, with stocky branches spanning meters in some areas, and far away from the main footpaths and trails. Thick enough that you became invisible to unsuspecting people below... if they bothered to look up that high at all. Sasuke performed chakra sweeps multiple times, but the only company thus far had been a bear and her cubs passing the broad root below.

The idea had been to visit the forest where they'd shared their very first kiss.

Traveling home ahead of schedule afforded them a rare opportunity for leisure and found them returning by a different route. The selected path was more scenic, a trail breaking away from the mountains before winding through a valley of wildflowers.

It really was an awe-inspiring scene that should have been captured in a painting. Rainbow colored petals trembled in the breeze as a sea of emerald dyed stems held strong in the dirt. A lovely sight, even though the blooms weren't native to the land.

He remembered the stories that were first told to them years ago when they first passed by. Rumors regarding the flower's existence generally circled around a fabled Warlord from the East. The townsfolk spoke the tale of how he'd planted a large cluster of them in an empty field, all for the affections of a village maiden. The blooms were from his home and marked the spot for their secret rendezvous.

The original seeded crop spread beyond its marked placement in the field and soon stretched as far as the eye could see. It was an invasive species by definition but it only replaced the straw-colored grass that had been there before.

The story was probably nothing more than a fairytale told to little girls and tourists. However, its beauty could not be contested. And Sasuke was fortunate enough to now have a clear mind and appreciate such wonders with a valued partner by his side.

Sakura's hand rose to her tinted lips, an angelic grin peeking through her slender fingers. Her reaction was pure when taking in the lovely sight. Its beauty was undeniably real... even the second time around.

Trekking to the neighboring village, they stopped to find lodging, checking in and leaving a few belongings. Barely an hour later they were off again, setting off back towards the valley in the fading light. Her hand clutched his bicep tight as he led her down a steep incline and detoured off the old, wearied footpath. A few giggles escaped her as they approached the treeline. Sasuke linked his fingers with hers, ignoring the prancing deer that scattered away as they drew near.

It all made her so very happy, and the fact he remembered the location brought a smile to her face. They couldn't find the exact tree, but neither of them cared and together they'd picked a colossal sized one that towered over an open gorge.

The timbers' massive height offered spectacular views of the valley off to the west and the clear sky above. It was more than enough for them and provided a mellow space to bask in.

And they did. At least in the beginning.

What they were involved in now… well…

This wasn't in the original plan when he'd come up with the idea to share a light snack of rice balls and tea.

Everything started off innocently enough. Both leaf shinobi nibbled on the treats they'd brought, enjoying each other's company. Sasuke reclined against the trunk, one leg stretched in front while the other bent at the knee. Completely relaxed, despite being several stories high in the foliage — as if they'd always belonged there.

Sakura sat perched near his feet on the wide branch. Her legs curled beneath her as she kept her eyes to the sky, taking in the natural wonders around them with a child-like sincerity.

And with a mindset much clearer than in years past, Sasuke thought it was near impossible to blame her. Simple pleasures could be so fleeting, for individuals like them.

Swallowing a piece of morsel Sasuke watched a familiar constellation fade into view while admiring the beautiful pink, purple and orange colors that swirled in the sky above their heads. Stars began to twinkle through the sunset when a slight movement in his peripheral vision caused him to tilt his head.

Just in time to lock eyes with her.

Sakura turned away, cutting off the hooded look and biting the corner of her smile. She returned to observing the shimmer of stars, ignoring his raised brow.

He was curious, wondering just what she could be up to, although it didn't take long before a few more were cast his way. Sasuke could feel the warmth as each one traced his profile under the painted, twinkling sky.

Drawing closer, the charged atmosphere simmered to new heights when Sakura decided to move. The confident nymph invaded his personal space but he didn't hold her at fault. In fact, he stayed put and allowed her to press against his side.

Heated glances turned into knowing touches as her hand reached for his own.

The other cupped his wrist and forearm, trailing roughened fingertips back and forth — pushing the black sleeve of his thermal higher with each pass. He followed the motion from the corner of his eyes, feeling the tip of her cool nose nuzzle into his neck.

She was one of the only beings in existence who'd ever get the chance to be that close, to such a vulnerable place.

Face softening at the tender enthusiasm, the warrior felt the first stirring of warmth spreading low. Soft pink trees rubbed his chin when she cuddled closer. Sakura's breath ghosted across his neck and his heart ticked strongly against her wandering hand.

Soon, those touches grew bolder and became melting kisses. Sultry ones that shattered his brain and dissolved his sensibilities. And aware of her petite stature compared to his own, Sasuke craned his neck to meet the first kiss, the pair slipping their eyes closed.

And Sakura was so happy that he'd do anything to continue that feeling for her. Pressed together as intimately as they were, he was drawn to her and savored the closeness... although somewhat confused. How or why did the flames spark so quickly between them? But even that faded away.

The innocent kiss they had first shared years ago was nothing like the delectable one that entwined them now.

Perceptive little thing that she was, she must have felt something in the air.

Maybe it was an expression on his face. Or the crease in his brow that had her climbing into his lap. His eyes lowered the same as his knee; movements sluggish under her brazen notice as she settled in his embrace. The thick cloak she wore was discarded behind her in the midst of their kisses. Sasuke couldn't remember whether he'd helped her out of the heavy cape or not, closing his eyes when the heated lip lock deepened.

Sakura's gloves were next after she huffed in disappointment, wanting to cradle his face without any barriers. They slipped off easily, his thumb hooking into the soft leather of its twin once she removed the first one.

Relaxing against him, her first, leaning grind above his lap made them break away with moans. The slight rutting movement stoked the flames higher in their budding passion. But it wasn't enough, and she reached to bring them closer, smooth lips parting over his own as their bodies twisted together. And the sly nip she gave to his bottom lip was forgiven when her tongue caressed the roof of his mouth.

Sasuke's bated breath was a soundtrack to her tugging on his clothing. Swallowing against the caress, her kisses moved to press against his throat. Each kiss wetter than the first and his body alerted his mind to where this was heading.

That this was tumbling into something more than just a hot makeout session.

And his beautiful accomplice had no reservations about stripping them bare while suspended high in the air — with dusk witnessing their display of romance. The sound of her name slipped past his lips, _but she ignored him completely_.

Which was how they ended there.

This… this night was supposed to be special, he thought. This whole week was, despite it being on an official mission. It was nothing more than light work. Really a gift — masked as an order from the nosey, but good-natured Hokage. It also happened to be their anniversary of four years. Naruto hadn't known, but his little plan of a mini-vacation for his two best friends just happened to coincide with the date.

And there was a comfortable inn, back in the village where they had already checked-in and should be heading back, right about now. Where they were supposed to spend the night and with a well made cushy _bed…_

However, _she had other plans_.

It rekindled a particular need just under the surface. A practiced fixation he always seemed to get. To slow them down... and take their time. Nevertheless, she was making it utterly impossible. And what little strength he had left was fading fast.

Sakura's bangs and the long strands of hair that framed his face rustled with a slight gust of wind. The cool bit of air couldn't break the humid connection and she licked her lips, running a thumb across the back of his — their hands linked.

He was tempted to say something more but couldn't tear his eyes away. She seized the unspoken words away, along with any pride because he was beholden to return every kiss of hers until the end of his days.

They were lured to each other, gazes strong and pointed, and _absolute lightning_ underneath the dark blue sky. Hesitation was replaced with vibrant greed as the air stirred between them. It was heightened, every harsh breath increasing the fire in their bellies. All three syllables of her name rolled off his tongue when they broke apart.

"Sakura-"

"I'm ready Sasuke-kun, I promise. See?"

In the approaching dimness, she guided his hand to the shadows between them.

Their breathing patterns changed, one speeding up in fragile anticipation, the other slowing down in a pulsating attempt to gain control.

Interweaved digits lowered together. Down her parted tunic, skimming over the clingy fabric of her shorts. Still, it was by his will alone that his long fingers slipped beneath. Her much smaller ones held onto his wrist, feeling the tendons move under the pads of her fingers when he ventured further. He welcomed the smooth silkiness as he touched her bare folds, aching slow as he nudged a finger inside her heated depths. She was so wet for him and felt like heaven against his adventurous hand. A pulse from his nether regions answered the moan that came from her throat.

Night languidly crept upon their oasis as he worked another finger inside of her. Even through the glistening excitement, she was still so _tight_ against the seeking digits _._ Sasuke's kisses became devouring as he tried to prepare her, thick fingers gentle but adamant in their quest to pull her down into a hazy abyss.

One he frequently visited himself, whenever they were like this.

It reminded him that his original approach involved the heated bath in their suite. But even with the change of location, this encounter would be no less special, no different.

Sasuke made to remove his fingers but her own curled tighter around his wrist to pressure him into giving her more. Sakura's hips moved as she moaned, tilting her face towards the sky. Mixed eyes peered at her silhouette, watching the sexiest lip bite he'd ever seen as her other hand curled around his neck. There was no hiding the blush that spread across her face, clear in the dimming natural light. A demure shade that colored her cheeks with every triumphant rock of her derrière.

Rarely, and only in the protection of moments like this, did Sasuke experience the dull ache of missing his other limb. He wanted nothing more than to continue to play below, while simultaneously running his fingers through her grown-out locks, clinging to hold her close. Maybe then he'd be able to halt her from breaking away from their heated lip lock when he wasn't finished tasting her.

Sakura was out of breath, yet urged him on with a rocking motion, feeling the deliberate bulge hardening more under her backside.

Sasuke smiled except Sakura missed it completely, her beautiful lashes framing her closing eyes as her body tensed and shivered. It was such a little thing, barely a smirk on his lips as he nuzzled the tip of her ear in wordless affection. Moving down, he ran his tongue across her damp skin, scorching heat blazing an invisible trail across her neck, tasting the patch of freckles he'd long since discovered throughout the intimate times they spent together.

He felt every gulp of air she took as her hands began to fumble with his belt and the hidden latch in his pants. His hand reluctantly leaves her warmth, tracing eager, slick fingers to curl into the waistband of her shorts to aid with the newest progression. Quickly understanding where this was headed, he gave in with languorous, movements of his own and lent a helping hand.

Sakura abandoned her quest in stripping him, instead bending and twisting to remove her clothes as his lone hand lent assistance. The soft rustling of fabric reached his ears as more of her was bared to him.

"If you drop my panties, I'll be really upset, Sasuke-kun."

She'd undressed from the waist down and placed her shorts safely beside her pack, sitting near his outstretched feet before also putting away the flimsy, violet fabric he'd managed to confiscate when helping her with the other article of clothing. He may only have one hand... but he was quicker than a master thief when prompted. So much so, she often questioned his chosen profession in life.

But the only thing Sakura could think to steal herself was his undivided attention. She settled on his lap again, returning to her paused task of undressing him. The guards wrapped around her knees protected her from the rough bark as she rested across his strong thighs and wrestled with the dark clothing.

The silver metal in her headband caught the last glimmer of light as Sakura fumbled. Pulling and tugging she unzipped the coarse material and pulled his pants open as wide as they would go.

He conceded to her seeking digits, her small but raspy palm pulling his tunic and shirt beneath, up and over the clenching muscles of his abdomen exposing him to the appearing crescent moon above.

Sasuke's neck heated under her watchful hunger, ribs expanding as she took in the hard lines of her life mate. There was some shared embarrassment on his choice of going commando, but he faltered with the need to touch the soft skin so close to his own. His hand rose to cup her cheek, eyes as unveiled as his flesh and he could only hope that she saw the raw emotions bared to her in that gaze.

There would never be the right words to express how much she meant to him. How their little family and the life they created together would always bring him peace. He'd become so accustomed to her sheltered affection, something that could soothe away any anxiety. He was constantly humbled by her chosen role as wife and mother.

His heart thundered as her hands trailed down, and his moan rasped past his ears with the first curling touch. Back hunched, he seized her lips again with his hot mouth. His hand tangled in her luminous mane, muscles clenching when he felt the bangles on her wrist strike his skin on every downward stroke. There was no point in asking or dictating how she handled him in her sure grip. Sasuke had no say in the matter so he sought to sip from her lips instead, careful of teeth with his burning kisses.

There were reasons why this should have been a bad recommendation, but none came to mind as easy as they had before. Their tasks were complete and they'd been nothing but professional and productive in the quest. They were _technically_ on their way home. And the emerging feeling that maybe this was ok had taken root in his brain.

And... just, what was he mulling over, anyways?

Sasuke's hips jumped when Sakura pinched the tip, her fingers slippery with his own lust. Her practiced thumb made him jerk in her grasp yet it was _her voice_ that sighed out his name.

They were known to always be in tune with each other and he could feel her desire in waves as she moved closer, aligning him to where he needed to be most in this world.

He was frustratingly hard, and another patch of skin flushed on his abdomen. Broad thickness jumped against her slit, eager to revisit that saturated heat he knew so well.

Sakura stood high on her knees, her calves flexing with her shifting weight and his hand reached down to support with the task. The spongy tip was enclosed by her damp folds with the insistent pressing, and their moans echoed around them softly. His kisses became consuming and he refused to release her mouth until he was _at least_ halfway inside.

Sakura took as much of him in one pass as she could, fingers sticking to his shoulder. He still had on most of his clothes but it wasn't so bad when her hand found a good grasp. She felt the tantalizing stretch down to her core and she grappled for a pleasing angle. He wanted to navigate the depth but she adjusted with a tremor, her other hand canvassing over his dark trail. She couldn't have him as she wanted, fully on his back... but this was just fine and she pushed him to recline against the trunk a little more when she bottomed out.

The tight fit pulled a hiss through his teeth, her soft backside grinding against the rugged material of his pants. His tomoes' lazy circulation captured her expressions when his blood limit sparked to life. It cast a crimson-like haze over her, granting him improved vision in the low light. And she was a sight to see. With the soft halo of her hair spilled around her headband, Sakura practically glowed in the moonlight.

Sasuke took hold of as much of her curves as he could in a feverish grapple. Landing somewhere near her hip they were finally able to reach a fair rhythm while his fingers molded to her rear.

A crisp gust of wind tickled the fine hairs on Sakura's forearm, but the beads of sweat on her brow stubbornly clung to the outer arch. There was an afterthought of shrugging off the rest of her top but that meant giving up the stride that made her husband jockey his hips into her own.

Selfish... mindless moments could not be taken for granted and she hurried them along, purring with every pulsing drag. The brisk rhythm was getting to them both and she knew the end was drawing near.

Sakura genuinely appreciated his wanting something a tad softer, but she couldn't go another night without having him in her arms. It had only been a few weeks, but her inner cried out that it felt like a lifetime since they'd been together like this, and she missed her _Anata_ with a pulsing quiver between her thighs. It wasn't shameful because they were married and had a family together, and he was hers... and she was his. And was this not the pleasant side of commitment and matrimony?

She could barely see anything past the contour of their bodies, but she trusted Sasuke as he helped guide their movements far above the ground. His perceptive leer drifted from their connection below to her eyes, and she was ushered faster to her limit.

Increasing the force of his thrusts, he climbed right behind her. The insistent swaying was trapping them both and her sweet voice coached them along. There never was much to say in times like this but she felt determined to tell him how close she was now. He would take it personally, make it his prideful mission to see her over that threshold. Even if she wanted to pull him over before her. He persisted with assertive jabs.

"Sasuke!"

The suffix was missing, and she didn't bother to cry out her other endearment either. Her mind was frozen in the whims of her completion, caught up in a complex swirl of trembles and lights. A few delicate presses of her fingers got her there in record time. Though even at the peak of her high, she wanted to experience his own, too. So she selfishly picked up her tempo and ignored the heightened sensations as her eyes slanted, catching his flashing orbs.

His mouth watered to taste her skin again but was distracted by the heavy bounce and quaking grip circling him. His head snapped back against the bark and he winced when the throbbing down below signaled just how close he was. He'd survived the rippling waves of her orgasm but had reached his own limit, his hand clinging to the back of her top.

Whatever unassuming pace they'd hoped to reestablish was lost in his forceful hold.

Sasuke's legs repositioned for better leverage using his heels, pushing towards something greater. Hard and rigid in her suckling cove, his lips parted slightly as he chased his own finale. His emotions were slipping through and he embraced the freedom of letting go. Knowing the foundation of their love would always allow him to be his most vulnerable around her.

And he could tease himself and hold off but the approaching crest had his nudging head striking her deep inside.

He came undone in three quick thrusts, his roguish good looks twisting in pleasure before he pulled her against him. His moans slurred against her neck as he continued to come.

She held onto his hair, arching her back as much as he would allow, her other hand trying to steady them. She braced herself against the teeth jittering springs, leaning back to clutch his leg.

Languid pulsing, furrowed deep with each upward move... Sasuke bit his lip as his groans tapered off. Face still hidden against her skin, his hearing returned properly to the sound of crickets and a few distant owls. Slumping in the aftermath, he gently rearranged them so her face was against his throat now. Deactivating the Sharingan swallowed them in darkness but his arm cradled her with ease, their hearts drumming. He would command them again to assist when they departed. In the meantime, there were a few minutes to spare before they had to move.

Sakura used the time to kiss _I love you_ 's against a hint of stubble below his jaw, giggling when his palm came down in a sudden vise against her backside. It restricted her sneaky movements while he was still clasped inside, conscious of every touch.

Leave it up to her, and they wouldn't leave the tree until the first morning light. His palm moved to cup her hip, giving a small teasing pinch but decided against anything further when she gave him a wet kiss on his neck.

She _would_ look at that as an open invitation.

They must have looked absolutely wrecked. He thought there was no way they could walk through the front doors to the inn when they returned. And... was it still considered breaking and entering if you snuck through the window? The room was paid for, after all…

With a smirk, Sasuke's lips found the diamond seal behind her bangs with a small kiss, feeling her relax fully in his protective embrace.

_Happy Anniversary, Tsuma._

.

.

* * *

**✧･ﾟ* : *ﾟ･✧**

* * *


End file.
